Mind Swap
'Mind Swap '''is the sixth episode of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate and Unidef were playing a card game. Unidef put down two red cards. Then, S'jate put down five green cards. Unidef put down two purple cards, but S'jate put down a red card. (S'jate): What's the point of this game? Unidef shrugged. Then, Mrs. ProCon came in holding a paper. (Mrs. ProCon): S'jate, I have to talk to you about this essay you wrote about the history of history. (S'jate): Sure, Mrs. P. (Mrs. ProCon): Don't call me that. (S'jate): Okay, Mrs. PC. (Mrs. ProCon): Call me Mrs. ProCon! (S'jate): Why are you telling yourself to call yourself on the phone? (Mrs. ProCon): Haha. Very funny. (S'jate): That wasn't a joke. (MP): Your essay says: ''History is the study of the past. The past existed in the past. Therefore, history happened in history. I like waffles. (S'jate): Yeah, that took me five days to write. (MP): This is a very low quality writing, S'jate. I'm absolutely positive it isn't your best work. (S'jate): But why can't I write anything I want? (MP): Because the assignment was to find the scientific classification of different kinds of dragonflies! I want this assignment redone, this instant! And you can't go to lunch until you finish it. MP left. Unidef started to leave, but S'jate stopped him. (S'jate): Where are you going? (Unidef): Rwhity. (S'jate): You can't go to lunch! You have to stay here and help me with my essay! Unidef's stomach growled. He tried to run away, but S'jate grabbed him. (S'jate): Come on. Please? (Unidef, sighing): Gyr. (S'jate): Yay! Later..... S'jate and Unidef finished the assignment. (S'jate): Now we can go to lunch. Eleganni walked into the room. (Eleganni): Lunch? That ended an hour ago. Unidef growled at S'jate. (S'jate): Don't get mad. I'll just go get us a pizza. S'jate opened the window and flew to the pizza place where he worked. He went in and went to the kitchen. (S'jate): Hey guys, I need a pizza pronto. (Female Employee): Sorry, S'jate. The fastest we can have a pizza done is 10 minutes. (S'jate): But I need it noooooow! S'jate noticed a pizza box that was glowing green. (S'jate): Hey, what's that? (Female Employee): That's a special pizza we made for a radioactive customer. He'll be here later to pick it up. (S'jate): Make him another one! I'll just take this one. (Female Employee): I don't think you want that. Just take a look at it. S'jate went to the pizza box and opened it. It was glowing green, and was boiling. (S'jate): Looks fine to me. (Female Employee): Well, if you want it, you can take it. (S'jate): Thanks, Ot. S'jate took the box and flew away. (Ot): Okay, guys. We need to make another radioactive- A Nindzhan jumped into the kitchen and stole everything. (Voice): He's getting away! Three policemen jumped into the kitchen and chased the Nindzhan. (Employee): Well, at least we still have the pepper. The Nindzhan ran in, took the pepper, and ran away. (Employee): NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE PEPPER! At the college..... S'jate flew into the dorm with the pizza. (S'jate): Hey Unidef, look what I brought home! S'jate opened the pizza box and showed Unidef the pizza. (Unidef): Ghfdsa bn! (S'jate): Don't worry. It will be okay. S'jate gave Unidef a slice. (S'jate): Try it! A minute later..... S'jate and Unidef were barfing out the window. Eleganni came in. (Eleganni): What are you simpletons doing? (S'jate): We just ate a pizza. (Eleganni): Was it radioactive? (S'jate): NO--how'd you know? Eleganni looked at the radioactive pizza box in the corner. (Eleganni): Lucky guess. Suddenly, the heads of S'jate and Unidef glowed. (Eleganni): What was that? (Unidef, with S'jate's voice): What was that? And how'd I get so short? (S'jate): Argonthi nuwaqj bo? (Eleganni): I think I know what's going on here. Your brains couldn't handle the toxicity of the pizza, so they retreated to the next trace of radiation they could find. (S'jate/Unidef): Huh? (Eleganni): Brains-brains go swap-swap. (S'jate/Unidef): Oh. Huh? (Eleganni): You know, since you're in each other's bodies, you could, maybe, do things to each other. (S'jate): What kind of things? (Eleganni): Well, seeing that you're mad at each other, you could injure your cuurrent bodies, so they'll hurt when you guys switch back. (S'jate, in Unidef's body, S'Unidef): Good idea, Eleganni. S'Unidef jumped out the window, but Unijate flew and caught him. S'Unidef started hitting Unijate against the wall. At the restaurant..... A slimy, radioactive alien walked up to the counter. (Alien): Where's my pizza? (Ot): Oh, Lukari! We made your pizza, but then everything got taken. (Lukari): Who took my pizza?!? (Ot): An employee named S'jate. He lives down at the college. But he probably ate it all by now. Lukari started heading to the college, where S'jate and Unidef were fighting. Eleganni was sitting on the windowsill, watching. (Eleganni): Man, this is so enjoyable. Lukari approached them. (Lukari): Who is S'jate? (S'Unidef): I am. (Unijate): Dixx, zsawq! (Lukari): Stop playing around! Which one of you is S'jate? (S'Unidef): Me! (Unijate): Ze! (Lukari): Fine, I'll just annihilate both of you then! Lukari fired a bunch of acid. (S'Unidef): Run away! (Eleganni): Man, this just got a lot better! Wait. By everyone, you don't mean me too, do you? (Lukari): Yep. S'Unidef, Unijate, and Eleganni ran into the dorm and shut the window, but Lukari flew up and melted it. He went in and shot a sticky liquid at the door so it wouldn't open. (Lukari): Prepare for destruction! (Eleganni): What are you mad at S'jate for? (Lukari): He took my special radioactive pizza! (Eleganni): You want pizza? Here, have some! Eleganni tore the picture of a pizza off the pizza box, which had lost its toxic properties. Eleganni pulled a paintbrush from her pocket and painted the pizza picrure green, making it look radioactive. Eleganni gave it to Lukari, and he ate it in one bite. Lukari started shaking. (Lukari): NOOOOOO! I can't eat anything that isn't radioactive! Lukari exploded, firing radiation all over S'Unidef and Unijate. Their heads glowed again. (Eleganni): Are you back in your own bodies again? (S'jate): I am. (Unidef, with Lukari's voice): How did I get in this smelly Vulpimancer body? Mrs. ProCon came in. (Mrs. ProCon): Chada gi! VCard dyson. (Eleganni): So if Lukari's in Unidef's body, and Unidef is in Mrs. ProCon's, where is our teacher? (S'jate): I don't know. But Unidef, you're technically Mrs. P. Here's my assignment! S'jate gave the assignment to UniCon, and he/she walked away with it. (Assignment, with ProCon's voice): Hey! Let me go! Why do I say, "I like waffles. Waffles are very good. Waffles are extremely amazing. Belgium is a country in Europe," on me? THE END Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero Category:Pizza Party Category:Pizza Party Episodes